It's the Surprises that get you!
by TexasGril
Summary: Repost of the story


**Another one-shot, I am now going to try and tackle Sam and Andy. No promises! I have a hard time pairing them together since they won't be partners in season 4, (I still don't know how they will work it on the show for them to work together either) but lets give this a try. Time frame is sometime after 3.13 and the UC has been finished for a while.**

**This story is Rated T with parts of M so you have been warned and besides sometimes M is just because its McSwarek.**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Traci and Sam wrapped up what could be called the worst case of the week. Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "You ok Traci?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"I will be even better when I get home to Andy."

Traci smiled, "I am glad you guys worked things out."

"Thanks," Sam looked at his watch, "she is probably in bed a sleep by now but I think I can get six hours before we have to be back up and at work again."

Traci laughed, "I might as well sleep here with that little time. Good night Sam, tell Andy we need a girl's night soon. See you in a few hours." With that Traci headed home with Sam leaving not to long after her.

* * *

Sam snuck into his house, trying to be quiet. He stumbled over boots that were by the doorway but he recovered quickly. He removed all his clothes in the living room and walked into the bedroom. He pulled his pajama pants off the floor that were next to his bed and slipped them on. Slowly he climbed into bed trying not to disturb Andy. Once he was satisfied that he had not woken Andy, he soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sam rolled over in bed and smiled at Andy, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning," Andy mumbled, "Its to early to be up Sam."

Sam slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close, pressing his body to her.

Andy moaned as he touched her. He griped the back of her t-shirt, dragging it up. Andy shivered as he touched every inch of her skin. "Sam, are you out to drive me nuts?" she might have said something else, but Sam didn't hear it. He pressed his mouth against her breasts, nuzzling her and blowing a puff of air over her skin and watching as she shivered against the air. He then started to kiss her down her body as he pushed aside her underwear, and pressed his mouth against her, his breath hot between her legs. The brush of his tongue against her clit had her shuddering. Then he curled his tongue and teased her closer and closer to a climax. He nudged her legs even farther apart as he pushed two fingers inside of her, twisting his wrist. Andy cried out his name and went right over the edge.

Sam sat up and removed his pajama bottoms and then climbed back on top of Andy, cupping her face in his hands. He pushed inside of her, his groans mixing with her moans. Sam whispered in Andy's ear, "God you feel so amazing." Andy moaned into Sam's ear while she brought one leg up and wrapped it around his waist as she arched her hips.

Sam braced his weight on his elbows as he rocked against her, slow and easy at first and then soon hard and fast. Andy hooked her other leg over his hip and slid her hands down to his butt, pushing him into her. She arched up to meet him, demanding more by meeting each of his trusts.

Sam shifted his weight while he reached between her legs and circled his thumb over her clit again and again until Andy tightened around him. Sam felt the shudders all through her body as she moaned his name. Sam could not hold it anymore and thrust deep into her, going over the edge with her.

Sam felt Andy's breathing start to return to normal and her body to relax as he laid on top of her trying to catch his breath. He looked down at Andy and kissed her deeply, "I love starting off mornings with you like this."

Andy giggled, "I love waking up to your kisses and loving too."

Sam rolled off of Andy and sat up, "with that, why don't you hop into the shower and I will make us breakfast."

Andy sat up, kissed Sam and headed to the shower. "Don't forget we have dinner with Traci on Monday for Christmas."

* * *

The holidays were over and Valentines day we just around the corner. Sam noticed the hearts on the automatic doors as he drove up.

Sam entered the emergency room and scanned around the waiting room. He saw Best stand up and head towards him, "Where is she?"

"Sam, she is being seen by the doctor now. They said they would come out and tell us what is going on once the doctor is done."

"Where is Nick?"

"Being seen by the doctor."

Sam rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and let out a really big sigh, "What happened?"

Best shook his head, "They were serving warrants today and this one went south when they knocked on the door. Nick and Andy heard the racking of the shotgun and dove for cover. The guy then came through the door, big guy at that, a scuffle happened and now from what Dov says, Nick has a dislocated shoulder and Andy needs a new vest, pain meds and stitches."

Sam let out a deep breath, "Ok, we can do this, I can do this."

Best put his hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled, "Yes, we can do this."

The sliding doors to the emergency room entrance opened and Gail walked in with Traci, Gail looked around and started walking towards Best and Sam.

"Dov gave me the run down of what happened, where is he?"

"The doctor is with him now, they will come out and get us when they are ready," said Best.

"And Andy?" Traci softly asked.

"Waiting on the doctor too." Sam said.

They all sat down in the chairs and waited. Soon a young doctor stepped out, "Officer Collins family?"

They all stood up, "Hi, I am Gail Peck. I am listed as his emergency contact. Is Nick ok?"

The doctor looked at the chart, "Hi, I am Doctor Corey, we have treated Nick for a dislocated shoulder and stitched up his forehead. He is going to need someone to stay with him a couple of days while he is taking pain meds. Does he have someone?"

Gail nodded, "That would be me and yes, he will be taken care of."

The doctor continued, "Ok, good. He will be out for two weeks and then on light duty for another two. With physical therapy he should be good as new in a month or two."

Gail let out a big sigh, "Thank you doctor, can I see him?"

"Yes, only one at a time but he should be released in about an hour or two. I will have a nurse take you back to the bed he is in."

Gail turned and faced the other three, "Ok, not to that I am not worried about Andy, but I am going to go back to see Nick. Can someone text me and tell me how Andy is doing please?"

Sam and Traci both nodded. Sam spoke up, "One of us will text you."

Best grabbed Gail's hand," If you need any help with Nick please call us. We can send in reinforcements so you are not overwhelmed, ok?"

"I will," Gail then turned to follow the nurse who had come out to take her to Nick.

Sam slumped back down in the chair thinking what is taking so long with Andy.

Two hours later, a doctor stepped out, "Officer McNally's Family."

They three jumped up, Sam spoke first, "That would be us, Sam Swarek and Traci Nash, we should both be listed as emergency contacts, her father is unavailable."

The doctor looked at the chart, "Ok, I am Doctor Harris. I just need Mr. Swarek to come with me please."

Sam looked puzzled at the other two, "Ok,"

Sam followed the doctor into where the emergency beds were, they continued into a side room where Andy was laying on the bed with her eyes shut.

The doctor motioned him into the room and shut the door. Sam walked over to Andy and brushed her face lightly to let her know he was there. Andy opened her eyes and weakly smiled, "You came Sam."

Sam smiled back at her worriedly, "Of course I would."

The doctor then pushed a chair towards Sam, "Have a seat please."

Sam sat down in the chair, lightly rubbing his thumb on Andy's arm. Andy closed her eyes again but would open them every few seconds to look at Sam. Sam could tell they had given her something for the pain.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "Ok, first things first. Officer McNally has two broken ribs and bruising from taking a shotgun shell to the vest. She is going to be ok. I gave her a small dose of Demerol for the pain when she arrived before we realized I really can't give her anything stronger than Tylenol. She did get stitches in the back of her head, 15 to be exact. Mild concussion. "

Sam shook his head as he absorbed everything he was saying. "Wait why can't she have something stronger for the pain." Sam then turned to Andy to see if she was listening but her eyes were still closed.

"When Officer McNally she was having trouble breathing so they gave her a shot of Demerol to help with that. We then ran a normal blood panel before x-rays. The blood test shows that she is pregnant."

Sam sucked in some air and looked at Andy but her eyes were still closed.

"We did tell her the news but I am afraid with the Demerol in her system she is really out of it. She did ask that you be brought back after she received the news. We did a initial ultrasound to make sure everything was ok. So far so good and I am going to order another ultra sound to be done as soon as she is up in her room and a little more aware of her surroundings. She will need to take it easy for a week to let the ribs heal and she will have to talk to her sergeant about desk duty until the pregnancy is over."

Sam just sat there taking it all in.

The Doctor placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I realize this maybe a shock for the both of you but lets make sure everything is ok and we will go from there, any questions?"

Sam shook his head, "Is it ok for her best friend and our sergeant to come back so I can brief them on this, I really don't want to leave her alone."

"I don't see why not, I will have an orderly step out and get them."

"Thanks."

Sam continued to rub Andy's arm until Traci and Frank came in.

"How is she doing Sam?" Traci looked over at her.

"Well, she has two broken ribs, bruising, a mild concussion and 15 stitch's in the back of her head. They are going to keep her over night to see how she doing. Frank can I take the next couple of days off?"

"Not a problem Sam."

Sam looked to Traci, "Can you please text Gail and the rest of the rookies for me."

"Sure thing Sam."

Frank patted Sam's shoulder, "Ok, well now that we know she is going to be fine, I am going to check on Nick and get started on all the paperwork. See you in a few days Sam."

Traci also took this as her queue to leave, "I am going to head home to Leo. I will make sure that everyone gets the run down. I will stop by in the morning if that is ok."

"Yeah, that would be fine. Night Nash."

After everyone left the nurse came in and Andy was taken up to her room. Sam sat next to Andy on the bed, "Andy, baby, I need you to try and focus and wake up for me."

Andy's eyes fluttered open, "Sam, I am so sorry." Her eyes started to flutter closed.

"Andy, please keep your eyes open, do you remember what they told you? I need you to be awake when they come in for another ultrasound please."

Andy's eyes opened again, "Please don't be mad Sam. I didn't know." Again, her eyes fluttered closed.

Sam sighed and all he could think was this whole situation was like herding cats and would do no good until the Demerol wears off.

Two hours later the ultrasound tech came into the room. "Hello, I am Alice, I am going to do an ultrasound for Ms. McNally. "

Sam stood up, "Yes, yes that is right. Andy, baby, can you wake up for me please."

Andy's eyes opened and for the first time in hours, Sam did not see the cloud of medication in them.

"Andy, the need to do an ultrasound ok?"

Andy shook her head that she understood, "Ok Sam."

The ultrasound tech set everything up, got Andy ready and started taking pictures. Sam stood next to Andy, holding her hand and rubbing her arm lightly up and down. Andy was having trouble staying focused but Sam was there to keep her on track. The tech took a bunch of pictures. Alice smiled, "well, I am not suppose to tell you anything but I will say this, there doesn't seem to be anything to worry about, see there is the heart and it is beating nice and strong. Everything looks good but I will get the pictures to the doctor and he will come in and talk to you guys about this during rounds tomorrow. It does look like you're about six weeks or a little more along. Congratulations to the both of you, here are a couple of pictures for you."

Andy took the pictures and looked up to Sam, he smiled down at her, "Your going to be ok, the baby is going to be ok. We got this."

Andy sighed, "Who knows?"

"I made sure everyone was gone before anything was said. I wanted you and the baby to be ok first." Sam leaned down and kissed her. "As much as we are both freaked out about this, we can do this, I promise."

Andy grinned and softly spoke, "Ok but I am tired again. Please join me."

Sam climbed into the bed with her, he got situated on his back and Andy curled up to him. It was not long before she was a sleep and Sam was watching TV.

Sam was startled awake when he heard a knock on the door. I looked at the TV and realized he had been asleep for a few hours. He looked down at Andy who was still a sleep and that is when he noticed Oliver looking around the door. "Hey brother, can I come in?"

Sam motioned him in, "She's still asleep."

"I saw Collins earlier tonight, he looks like he was hit by a truck, how is our Andy doing?"

"She is ok, stitches in her head, mild concussion and two broken ribs." Sam eased himself out of the bed, not to disturb Andy, "Want to get some coffee."

"You bet."

They walked down to the coffee station; Oliver started to make his coffee and watched as Sam stared off into space. Oliver handed him the coffee pot, "You ok? I know this had to scare the crap out of you?"

"Yeah it did, but its what we learned that has me scared, excited, freaked out and even confused."

"What's going on?"

Sam took a deep breath, smiled "Andy and I are going to have a baby!"

Oliver slapped him on the back, "Congratulations, welcome to fatherhood."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, we found out yesterday but before I shared with anyone, I need to know they were both ok."

Oliver smiled, "It's the surprises in life that gets you man. When do you plan on sharing the news with everyone that a mini Swarek is going to be running around wrecking havoc and causing chaos like his daddy?"

Sam smirked at him, "I figure when we get Andy home, we can start sharing when she gets back to work. Oh, she is going to be grumpy on desk duty for the next 8 months."

"Oh," Oliver hit Sam, "Didn't think about that before you knocked her up, huh!"

Sam smiled, "Your funny Ollie. God, I am going to be a dad, who knew!"

Oliver and Sam talked for a few more minutes. Oliver had to get back out on patrol and Sam needed to get back to Andy. They parted ways with a promise to talk tomorrow.

Sam walked into Andy's room. There she was sleeping peacefully in the bed. If someone had told him five years ago that he would be in a relationship and going to be a daddy. He would have laughed at them. Sam slid on the bed next to Andy, kissed her forehead and leaned his head back. Andy snuggled into him and Sam smiled, all is right with the world he thought.


End file.
